Unspoken Love
by Meian-no-Jackal35
Summary: Asuka and Yuzuki Hakuyo have never been on good terms, and neither will they ever if they carry on stealing each other's dreams. But maybe that could all change with Dante's help. Even a devil has a chance at romance. Rated T for language and mild events.


A/N: Whelp, I didn't think I would ever get to it, but I did. I finally typed out the first chapter of fan fiction in dedication of Devil May Cry. Now, I'm not too sure of when this is taking place; I think somewhere around after Dante's Awakening (third video game, btw) and some imaginary time. In fact, I may not even go by the original time line because I'm thinking about bringing Vergil in at some point, but not as Nelo Angelo. I'm not completely certain, however. The story follows my two OCs Asuka and Yuzuki Hakuyo. I won't reveal too much about them yet, but I will explain that Asuka is a full Devil who prefers to remain in her human form (for the most part) and Yuzuki is her older half sister who is a half-demon but is unable to call upon her demon form which is what makes her a sort of anti-hero and also why she compares herself to a human and not a half-demon like Dante and Vergil. Sooo, we'll see how this story turns out and hopefully it won't be too hated. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

It wasn't fair.

None of it was fair. Yuzuki had decided this years ago.

Asuka had everything, she told herself. Demon blood, extraordinary power…

Not to mention a pretty face.

Yes. _Everything._

And yet, what Yuzuki couldn't stand, Asuka decided to squander her ability on useless things and not only that but she was ungrateful for her gifts. Asuka had once said that she wished to "cure" herself of her "disease".

What a joke.

It made Yuzuki's blood boil when she thought about how many struggles she had to go through in attempt to, if only for a minute, get what Asuka has. She should be grateful that she was born with it, the power and all that.

The very idea of a human woman and demon man having a child together, who, Yuzuki would not admit, could not perform Devil Trigger, was all a joke. Yuzuki didn't even know whether this made her want to laugh, cry, or be sick or maybe do all of it.

And so, with that in mind and with Kurosaki at her side, the "demon vacuum", plus plenty of wire _and_ Orihalcon Stone on her side, Yuzuki was ready to do anything it took to defeat her half-sister Asuka.

* * *

><p>Not fair.<p>

The situation they were in was not fair at all. Asuka had thought this many times in her life.

Yuzuki was so lucky.

Not only was she human, but she also held that rare determination to achieve all her goals that humans these days rarely ever possessed anymore.

And yet, what Asuka could not understand, Yuzuki wasted her ambitions on a ridiculous goal. Unlike Yuzuki, who saw Asuka's position as a blessing, Asuka thought of it as a curse, and she intended to rid her of it. Yuzuki once told her the "pitiful" woes of being a human but Asuka never believed her.

To be human, sure, her life span would be cut considerably low, but it would be worth it if she could only feel the same emotions they could feel. _Yuzuki just doesn't know what a blessing it is to cry, _Asuka thought bitterly.

Imagine, a human (or really, in Yuzuki's case, half-demon), becoming a full demon merely on whim.

What a joke. Asuka couldn't help but laugh.

Sure, Lady's father, a few years back, managed to obtain the legendary Sparda's power for a few hours, but that was a while ago and Dante and Vergil, the true sons of Sparda, together, had managed to stop him. Along with Lady, of course. Easy-peasy. It just goes to show how stupid humans could be, getting the idea of managing demon power by themselves.

Ridiculous.

Plus, if it was one thing Asuka knew for sure about her half-sister, it was that she never tried the same thing twice. Been there, done that. It worked, or it did not work.

So what she was planning now, Asuka could only guess and that was just fine for Asuka because to her, nothing really mattered but the present.

And for now, in the present, it was time for Asuka to steal a certain somebody's prized pizza. A certain somebody, who happened to have silver hair and is of demon _and_ human descent.

Dante's, to be exact.


End file.
